Unknown
by Jiyuu-5
Summary: A new student transfers to Ouran who happens to know Haruhi one unknown side and her secret. What will Haruhi do when her secret is revealed, and how will others react when they hear Haruhi's secret? Please R & R...
1. New Transfer Student

**I. New Transfer Student**

---

Haruhi sat on the windowsill and looked at the dazzling fountain by the sunlight, which was placed in front of the school's main building. Just looking at it made her feel warm and the warm sunlight that shined through the window made her very sleepy.

"Haruhi, stop spacing out already. We are going to open the Host Club in ten minutes." Tamaki said as he running around the room rashly.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and the other members of the Host club blankly. 'I wonder what I am doing here… Didn't I come to this school to study to become a lawyer like my mother?… Ah, I remember. I broken the vase and I am stuck here to pay that debt by becoming a Host… But I feel like I am spending too much time at Host Club than studying. If things go like this, can I really become a lawyer?' Haruhi thought.

While she was thinking about this, she felt somewhat she was being watched and when she looked outside she saw a boy staring at her. Haruhi gasped when she saw him. It wasn't just a normal one of the passing boy to her, it was…

"Ah, come to think about it, there is a new transfer student joining our school starting today…" Kyouya said as he looking outside, adjusting his glass.

"Who? Who is?" Tamaki and others said excitedly as they standing beside Kyouya.

"I believe he would be in your class, Haruhi. He is…" but before Kyouya could finish his sentence, Haruhi finished it for him.

"Hakami Touji." Haruhi said narrowing her eyes. Kyouya looked at Haruhi suspiciously, or rather surprised to know that Haruhi knew the new student.

"Haruhi, do you know him?" Tamaki asked in the tone of surprise yet jealousy.

"Huh?" Haruhi said uncertainly. Actually she didn't even realize that she was talking with the rest of the Host Club members. "Umm… I need to go to wash room." Haruhi said and rushed out of the third music room.

"What was that all about?" Tamaki said questionably.

"Anyway, the new student doesn't seem that interesting." Kaoru said as he walking away with Hikaru.

"But it seems like Haru-chan knows him." Hani said and Mori nodded in agreement.

"Do you know anything, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked but Kyouya just adjusted his glasses.

'This seems interesting.' Kyouya thought as he writing down notes in his notebook.

---

'They almost got me there.' Haruhi sighed as she leaning against the wall. 'Anyway, why is Hakami here?' Haruhi thought as she clenching her fist.

"Hiru."

Haruhi who was surprised to hear name 'Hiru' which she thought that she would never be called by that name again, looked at the person who called her and to her surprise, she saw Touji standing right in front of her.

"So it was you after all. Or should I address you as Fujioka Haruhi from now on?" Touji said grinning slightly.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes, and then she heard a voice saying inside her.

_Let me meet him._

---

To be continued…


	2. Haruhi's Decision

**II. Haruhi's Decision**

---

Let me meet him… 

Voice echoed in Haruhi's head.

Haruhi was startled. How long had it been since she heard that voice? Haruhi could feel her heart hammering her chest. 'NO! Not here.' Haruhi said nervously in her mind.

"It is only me? Why do I get the feeling that you are not the Hiru once used to be? Well, to be precise, you seem a lot weaker…" Touji said in a low glad tone.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked ignoring Touji's little comment.

Grin crossed on Touji's face as if it was what he wanted Haruhi to ask. "Well I must say that it was a coincident to meet you here." Touji said lazily.

Haruhi frowned. "Then what a horrible coincidence for both of us, but you aren't expecting me to believe that, are you?" Haruhi said dangerously.

Touji's grin just got wider. "… You do remember we have unfinished business, don't you? Well I was thinking it is time for us to finish what we have started. What do you think?" Touji said crossing his arms.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Didn't we finish that already?"

"Don't just decide on thing as you please." Touji said unpleasantly, yet calmly.

"So what do you want?" Haruhi demanded. She knew she had to face it sooner or later.

"Isn't that obvious? There is only one thing you and I can do. After all it has been two years. How about tomorrow after classes?" Touji asked trying to be formal and polite which annoyed Haruhi greatly.

"I have Club to attend to after my classes." Haruhi said thinking Touji was proceeding things a bit too fast, which was quite unexpected.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures… but I didn't know you care about such things? Well… you can invite them over. I don't mind having some spectators and it might be fun that way…" Touji said smiling evilly.

"Forget about that." Haruhi said angrily.

"Come to the main entrance at sharp 4 after the classes. I know some good place." Touji said joyfully and walked away leaving Haruhi in dark corridors.

Just looking at Touji made Haruhi feel hopeless and helpless. When Haruhi last met Touji, which was two year ago, she had feelings that Touji would come back someday but she just wished that her guess was wrong.

Haruhi sat on the cold floor and leaned against the wall. She felt as though everything around her was falling apart. Her dreams, her current self, her current life, her belief, things that she cherished, memories of her time at Ouran High School… everything seemed to be scattered into pieces. Even the corridor seemed unusually cold, big and empty.

"Am I really going back to that time?" Haruhi mumbled to herself, and just thinking back her old self made her feel hopeless. 'Unfinished business, huh?… It seems like I have to graduate from my current life as well as being a host… But does this have to be this way? Is there no other way?' Haruhi thought sadly as she hugging her knees.

Haruhi sat still, lost in her thoughts. In fact, she didn't know how long she had been sitting there except that the corridor was very dark now. Then she heard footsteps, which was getting louder and clearer every second. At first, Haruhi was thinking about ignoring it, but when the person stopped in front of her, there was no way she could just ignore it.

"Kyouya-senpai…" Haruhi said, obviously shocked to see Kyouya there at that very moment. Kyouya just sat beside Haruhi without saying anything, which made Haruhi feel quite uncomfortable. "Umm… I… I got lost and didn't know what to do…" Haruhi said forcing a smile. 'Lost? Am I stupid? What kind of poor excuse was that?' Haruhi thought not believing what she has just said. But she could tell that Kyouya noticed something about her that he should never have.

"Next time…" Kyouya said calmly and firmly, "… You better come up with better excuses…"

Haruhi sighed and just smiled bitterly.

"Haruhi… Don't you have something to tell?" Kyouya asked looking into Haruhi's eyes with the eyes that seemed can see through everything.

Haruhi's heart fell. There was no way she could tell Kyouya about her past that even her father doesn't know. "Of course not. If there was, I would have told you ages ago…" Haruhi said uncertainly.

"I see. Well, in that case, we should go back. Everyone is looking for you." Kyouya said as he standing up.

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi asked questionably.

"You said that you were going to washroom so everyone waited for you. But when you didn't return everyone was worried and Tamaki even suggested that you were kidnapped… and so we even had to close Host Club early…" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi frowned. 'It feels like he is indirectly telling me that it is my fault that the Host Club was closed early… Well, I guess it is my fault in some way…' Haruhi thought unpleasantly yet feeling guilty for troubling others and also for not being able to tell others about her little secret. '… Should I tell Kyouya-senpai that I would quit being a Host now?' Haruhi thought as she looking at Kyouya who was walking in front of her, '… Maybe not today… But I will have to tell them tomorrow… But how will they react to this? I mean will they even care? After all, I just became Host to pay off my debt…' Haruhi thought as she following Kyouya and felt somewhat she was already out of picture and it definitely didn't feel good.

---

To be Continued…


	3. Dream and Declaration

**III. Dream and Declaration of Quitting Host Club**

---

Haruhi's eyes shot open with horror from her sleep. The room was still dark and Haruhi didn't dare to breathe. 'A… A dream?' Haruhi thought as she letting out a breath.

Haruhi sat up tiredly and glanced at the clock that pointed 6:30. "Seems like I woke up early…" Haruhi mumbled to herself and looked at her hands.

Her hands were shaking. The dream seemed so real that she still couldn't believe it was all just a dream. The environment, rain, thunder, her soaked hair and her soaked clothes by the rain… everything seemed so real that she felt as though she could feel every rain drop and the chill that penetrated into her skin resulting in dropping her body temperature. Actually, the temperature of her actual body was very low. But what actually puzzled her was the dream she had which is actually her from two years ago. It had been quite some time she had dream about her past. In fact, she nearly forgot about herself two years ago after she joined the Host Club. So why was she having nightmare from that time? Was it because she met Hakami Touji?

Haruhi sighed. 'It feels like there is tie between Hakami and me that pulls each other. Or should I call it a destiny? Fate? Was my purpose in life was to meet Hakami? Is there no way to avoid him for the rest of my life?' Haruhi thought looking worried. She felt as though she was confessing to herself or rather questioning someone. But as she expected, there was no reply. Haruhi smiled bitterly, "What am I doing? Didn't I swear myself that I would never… that I would never…" Haruhi clenched her fist. She was frustrated. "I won't depend on anyone!" Haruhi said out loud with anger. For a moment she was alarmed in case her father heard her but then she remembered he wasn't in.

Haruhi's father had some business to take care of which Haruhi doesn't know and won't be home for one week which made Haruhi feel relieved and somewhat lucky, though she knew it was wrong to think that way. After all, her father does really care for her and keeping secret from him wouldn't be right thing to do but she just couldn't bring herself to say it, not only to his father but also to the others. She knew that she was cared by everyone and loved by everyone but she was afraid that if she tells them about her past she would be left alone. She didn't want to feel alone and lonely like when her mother passed away. But was it too much to hope for and only for her selfishness?

Haruhi shook her thoughts to pieces and prepared to go to school. The day was very cloudy just like Haruhi's mind and it looked like there going to be a thunderstorm later as well.

"Oh great…" Haruhi murmured to herself looking at dark sky. Even though it was morning the whole town was engulfed by dark clouds like it was night. And to make it worse, Haruhi saw Touji standing in front of her apartment. Haruhi was nervous. 'Just act normal Haruhi. Just act NORMAL!' Haruhi encouraged herself and walked to where Touji was standing.

"Morning…" said Touji when he saw Haruhi.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi demanded, obviously not happy to see Touji so early in the morning.

Touji laughed innocently that made Haruhi irritated. "You seem tensed. Don't worry. I just wanted remind you to not forget to meet me at 4 after school..." Touji said and turn around ready to walk away but, "And one more thing…" Touji continued facing Haruhi backward, "… Don't you just love this weather? It brings back many memories, doesn't it? I wish it will rain later. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have same atmosphere just like two years ago?..." Touji said as he looking back Haruhi for the last time and walked away leaving Haruhi in despair.

For Haruhi, both rain and the thunderstorm were already there. "It really does bring back memories…" Haruhi mumbled to herself. Both her voice and body was trembling… probably with fear.

Haruhi dragged what it felt like double weighted body of hers to school however she was still early. The area around the school was deserted and it was awfully quiet as well. Although she found it quite relaxing, it also felt restless at the same time.

She walked aimlessly in the school and before she realized it, she was in front of Third Music Room. But it felt as though it was first time she was there. It really felt awkward.

"You are early today…"

A voice said behind Haruhi that made Haruhi half jump.

"Kyo… Kyo… Kyouya-senpai?"

"You have expression of seeing a dead person came alive." Kyouya said in his usual calmed tone.

"Hehehe…" Haruhi laughed awkwardly. Well, the first thing that popped in Haruhi's head when she saw Kyouya was that that she has to tell him that she would quit being a Host but she found it quite hard to bring that subject up. "Oh how come you are so early today?" Haruhi asked wanting to start conversation naturally.

"I usually come to school this hour to make arrangement for the Club…" Kyouya said casually.

'So how should I tell him?' Haruhi thought not listening to what Kyouya was saying.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Kyouya asked crossing his arms as if he saw through Haruhi.

"Eh?" Haruhi felt really uneasy. "Umm… actually… I want to quit being a Host." Haruhi said and sighed. She was relieved and was kind of happy since she thought that she wouldn't be able to tell it.

"…" Kyouya looked at Haruhi blankly. "And your reason for this is?" Kyouya asked not averting his eyes from Haruhi that gave Haruhi chills down to her spines.

"I will pay the remaining debt in other way so…" Haruhi said uncertainly. She can't possibly tell Kyouya that she is quitting because Touji showed up.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "That's not what you call reason but rather a plan for the future." Kyouya corrected Haruhi.

"…" Haruhi just knew too well that she can't win to Kyouya.

"So can you tell me your reason for this SUDDEN decision?" Kyouya asked again.

Haruhi couldn't say anything since her reason was kind of pathetic and unreasonable in a way. But still she couldn't just back off or tell him that it is because Touji. "The reason why I am a Host is to pay off my debt and so I don't think it really matters if I pay it in other way." Haruhi said as a matter of fact.

"You are indeed right…" Kyouya said, "… But you have already involved too much with Host Club. And I don't think the other members will be quiet about this either."

'That's what exactly I am worried about!' Haruhi thought. And then Haruhi and Kyouya realized that the corridor was crowded with students which gave Haruhi chance to get away from Kyouya. "I need to go back to classroom." Haruhi said and walked away quickly before Kyouya could say anything to her.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi walking away which seemed more like running away to him. 'You've involved with Club you shouldn't have if you thought you can leave just like that because… that won't happen.' Kyouya thought and went inside the third music room.

---

To be Continued…


	4. Confusion

**IV. Confusion **

---

Haruhi walked slowly to her classroom lost in thoughts. Of course, her head was full of thoughts of Touji that her head was aching. At first Haruhi thought of avoiding Touji even if it means to have to leave the school but Haruhi knew it was too late for that since she already met him, or perhaps she just didn't want to leave Ouran High School. After all, many things had happened there that she can't possibly expect to happen in her life time.

"I am thinking way too much about this matter…" Haruhi said to herself tiredly thinking that it wasn't her style to think so much as she clearing her head before going into classroom. But just when she was about to go in, she saw Touji talking to twins through slightly opened door. Haruhi automatically hid herself from being seeing. Her heart was beating fast. Seeing Touji in her class talking to the twins was least thing she was expecting although it should be obvious since Touji is same aged as her.

Haruhi lost interest in attending classes when she saw Touji in her very class. She couldn't face Touji especially when the twins were there. And so she fled from there and went to garden which was behind the school building hoping to find some place where she can clear her head and sort things out more thoroughly but there she saw…

"Umm… Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said a little shocked to see Mori there who was sitting on the bench.

"Ah…"

"You are not with Hani-senpai?" Haruhi asked looking around the area.

"Ah…" Mori responded in his usual emotionless tone.

At first Haruhi felt uneasy since the atmosphere was kind of dead but somehow she was relieved. The fact that Mori doesn't talk much makes her uneasy around him but if it was Tamaki she found there instead of Mori, it would only make things worse and so she was kind of happy to find Mori there. After all being alone would be lonely regardless what situation she is in. Haruhi sat beside Mori and thought about the situation she was in.

"Is something bothering you?" Mori asked looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi was shocked since it was unusual for Mori to say something first. "Umm…" Haruhi couldn't answer since the whole situation was a mess and mustn't be known to others, at least that's what she thought.

There was silence.

"Mori-senpai…" Haruhi said breaking the silence. "Umm… Do you have any secret that you haven't told to Hani-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Mori was shocked with this question but, "No." Mori said simply.

"Really? That's something…" said Haruhi quite surprised with Mori's answer. "But what if that secret will cause Hani-senpai to leave you or something like that? Would you still tell him?" Haruhi asked uncertainly.

Mori looked at Haruhi emotionlessly but in his mind he was curious and was really shocked. "Mitsukuni won't leave me…" Mori said in his monotone but with confidence.

'I must be stupid to ask such question to Mori-senpai…' Haruhi thought with sweat drop on her head but she like the confident that Mori had, which she could say that she didn't have. "To have such confidence… how nice…" Haruhi said in a low voice.

Mori looked at Haruhi rather strangely and asked, "You have something you can't tell?"

"Eh?" Haruhi was startled because Touji face suddenly popped in her head when Mori asked. "I… I think everyone has at least one thing that they can't tell… well except Mori-senpai…" Haruhi said smiling rather bitterly.

"Is it your father that you can't tell to?" Mori asked out of curiosity.

"Well… yes…" Haruhi replied reluctantly.

"You are scared that he will abandon you if you tell him the secret?..." Mori paused for a moment when he saw Haruhi's troubled expression. "Don't you have faith in him?"

"Huh?" Haruhi was puzzled.

"If you have faith in him then I think you will be able to tell anything. I can tell everything to Mitsukuni because I have faith in him and I know he will understand it. I trust him." Mori said as he smiled gazing at the garden.

Haruhi was speechless but she somehow felt as though the worries of hers were lifted.

"Try to have more faith in your father. If it is you that concerns the matter I am sure that your father would understand." Mori said trying to comfort Haruhi in his own way.

Haruhi was more than satisfied although the fact that Mori said that without knowing her past that she was hiding saddened her. She wasn't sure that Mori would still say the same thing even after hearing her past.

"I trust my father but well…" Haruhi wanted say something but she couldn't find anything to say.

Mori looked at Haruhi closely. He was sure something was wrong but he couldn't ask further since he knew that it was something that Haruhi couldn't even tell to her father and that made him more curious.

While Haruhi and Mori were lost in their own world, they heard rushing footsteps.

"Ah? Takashi, Haru-chan… What are you guys doing here?" Hani said jumping out of nowhere.

"Hani-senpai…" Haruhi said rather cheerfully.

"Were you guys having fun without me?" Hani said tears in his eyes.

"Of course not." Haruhi said and laughed at Hani's childish behavior.

"Hehe… I want to eat cake with Haru-chan but Takashi and I have to go to class now… I am sorry Haru-chan…" Hani said regrettably.

"…" haruhi just smiled not knowing how she should respond to this.

"By the way, don't you have class?" Hani asked.

"Umm…" Haruhi hesitated.

"Sometimes it is also good to take break, ne?" Hani said smiling sweetly and Haruhi couldn't help but smile back.

After Hani and Mori left, Haruhi still sat there, alone. Although Haruhi found it quite interesting yet uncomfortable to meet members of Host Club unintentionally, she felt relieved after meeting them, especially when she met Mori. Although what Mori said still puzzled her and yet to be understood, she somehow felt as though she understands what exactly Mori was trying to say and at the same time she couldn't understand what that has to do with her.

'Faith… don't I have faith in my father and others? But I trust them, don't I? Isn't that also mean that I have faith in them? But what Mori-senpai told me was… Did Mori-senpai mean that I don't have faith in my father? But if I don't have faith, doesn't that mean that I don't trust them? What am I thinking? I am just not telling them because it is not necessary.' Haruhi thought and hoped that what she was thinking was right.

While Haruhi was thinking about this not knowing that time was passing very quickly, the other Host Club members were gathered together by Kyouya.

"So, what's this all about, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked sitting down on the chair tiredly.

"This is Lunch Time. Why do we have to come to Club even during the Lunck Break?" Hikaru complained.

"You can eat the cake… anyway why don't you sit down? I believe this is going to take a while." Kyouya said.

"But why isn't Haru-chan here?" Hani asked as he throwing himself on the sofa which was the nearest place to where the cake was.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"Let's wait until she comes…" Tamaki suggested.

"Come to think about it, Haruhi didn't come to class though her bag was in classroom. I wonder if we should search for her." Kaoru said which made Tamaki half jump from where he was sitting with horrified look on his face.

'Didn't Haruhi went back to classroom after we went to our classroom?' Mori and Hani thought thinking back when they met Haruhi.

"There is no need for that…" Kyouya paused and looked at others who gave him look of shock, "Haruhi wants quit being a Host and that's why we are gathered here so…" Kyouya said getting ready for their respond to this although he knew what exactly their reaction would be.

There was silence. Of course, everyone was thinking that Kyouya was joking but then they realized that the Shadow King doesn't joke. Either way, they couldn't say anything in respond except…

"WHAT?!" all the Club members shouted together with dumb-founded look on their faces except Kyouya.

'It's just as I anticipated.' Kyouya thought adjusting his glasses once more. "Haruhi became Host because of her Debt and she said that she is going to pay the remaining debt in other way but…" but before Kyouya could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Tamaki.

"What do you mean? Even though she became Host because of the debt, she is now an official member of Host Club!!" Tamaki said getting emotional.

"But there is problem…" Kyouya said and looked at the other members thinking how they would respond to his next little information, "Like I said, Haruhi became a Host to pay her debt and we won't lose anything if she says going to pay her debt in other way and we will have no right to stop her… but what she doesn't know is that her debt has already been paid off."

Everyone gasped when Kyouya said this. It was just too sudden. Although they knew that Haruhi became Host to pay off her debt, they never thought that this day would actually came when Haruhi wants to quit being a Host and at the most crucial time when her debt has been already paid off making her harder to stay at Host Club. But there was no way that the Host club was going to back down.

'We mustn't let Haruhi know that her debt has been paid off. We must find some way to make her stay.' Tamaki and Hikaru thought getting desperate.

'But why so sudden?' Kaoru and Hani thought thinking something wasn't right.

'Does this have something to do with her secret that she mentioned?' Mori thought who got the reason for Haruhi wanting to quit Host Club by chance, although he didn't know what the secret was.

'So what will you do now?' Kyouya thought who found the whole situation quite enjoyable though he was quite uncertain about the outcome. Although he did some research and could get the picture somehow, he felt as though something was missing which he actually found very challenging.

And so while everyone was discussing about the plan to make Haruhi remain as a Host, Haruhi was thinking how she can quit being a Host without having to go through all the troubles Host Club members are going to put her in and also what she will do when she meets Touji the next time when she meets him which is actually only a few hours away.

---

To be Continued…


	5. Reason

**V. Reason**

---

"Kyouya, don't just sit there and help us to plan. We mustn't let out daughter to quit… Yes… Quitting is a very bad habit and utterly unacceptable!" Tamaki exclaimed but in his mind, he was actually more worried about the fact that the time he will be spending with Haruhi will get reduced if Haruhi was to quit.

Kyouya chuckled softly since he knew exactly why Tamaki was so desperate about Haruhi quitting Host Club. "But it is a good chance for Haruhi to be more like a girl since she doesn't have to pretend to be a boy anymore. Isn't that what you wanted, _Daddy?_" Kyouya said with devilish smile on his face.

"But… But… Father wants daughter to be in his sight wherever she goes…" Tamaki said tears in his eyes.

"Anyway, Tono, why does Haruhi want to quit in the first place?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison.

"??????" Tamaki froze at the fact that he was planning for the last three hours not even knowing the reason for Haruhi's quitting.

Tamaki and others slowly turned to Kyouya who just sipped his tea ignoring the others just like past three hours.

"I am impressed you figured that out _so soon_." Kyouya said very satisfactorily as he sipped again.

"Kyouya… You were enjoying this, weren't you?" Tamaki said as he trembling with fury.

"I just didn't want to interrupt you when you were so into planning with that kind of _minor fact_." Kyouya said with innocent smile on his face.

'Yup. He was definitely enjoying himself.' Hikaru and Kaoru thought.

"Kyo-chan, this isn't a game. It is a serious matter if Haru-chan wants to quit for real." Hani said getting serious and everyone was surprised with this, even Kyouya.

"Indeed…" Kyouya said as he glancing at Hani. Although he knew that everyone would get serious over this but he didn't thought that even Hani would get this serious. "It's unfortunate but I don't know the reason myself." Kyouya said simply since he really didn't know although he had some ideas. Actually, he too was thinking a lot, but no matter how many times he thought about it, he just couldn't reach the conclusion.

"Secret…" Mori said in a low voice but was loud enough since the room was quiet.

"Takashi, do you know something?" Hani asked still wearing serious expression of his.

"Ah… it seems like Haruhi has something that she can't tell to her father." Mori explained.

"And? What is that?" Hikaru asked getting excited.

"I don't know." Mori said and others just sighed.

'Secret?' Kyouya thought. 'Considering her personality, if she can't tell to her father then it must be something really unimportant… no, if she can't tell then that means it's the opposite. So in other word it is something very worrisome…?' Kyouya thought as he connects this new information with the information he researched.

"Ok here is the plan then…" Tamaki said out loud catching everyone's attention. "We should first find out Haruhi's reason for this…" Tamaki said proudly.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hikaru said in a depressed tone.

"Takashi and I met Haru-chan in the garden this morning… I wonder if Haru-chan is still there… I wonder if we should search there…" Hani said getting back to his usual cute self.

"Okay!!! Let's go… to the garden!!!" Tamaki commanded as he dashed out of the room and others followed him.

"Mori-senpai, can I talk to you?" Kyouya said when Mori was about to follow Hani.

"…" Mori looked at Kyouya questionably.

"Did Haruhi mention anything other than not being able to tell the secret?" Kyouya asked choosing the word carefully.

"…" Mori thought for a moment since it was quite sudden that Kyouya asked. "I think she thinks that her father might abandon her if she tells him the secret. Ah…" Mori said and was startled, as well as Kyouya. Although he thought it was unusual, he didn't really thought about it but as he recalled back, he realized that it was something big enough to make Haruhi even think of the possibility of her father abandoning her.

"Mori-senpai, please don't tell this to others." Kyouya said almost sounding like ordering Mori, which actually was.

"Ah…" Mori replied uncertainly.

And so while Mori and Kyouya were thinking about what Haruhi's secret might be, others were headed to the garden where Haruhi was.

"Ah I am so hungry but I don't want to go back to classroom." Haruhi sighed as she patted her growling stomach. '3:45? I can't believe it's already this late. I wonder what Touji wants by meeting me…' Haruhi thought glancing at her watch. She was nervous but then she realized that just sitting there getting depressed was all just a futile. "What am I thinking? Hakami wants one thing from me… Just one thing, although I don't think I can give that to him." Haruhi murmured to herself. She knew that she was getting less and less confident as time passed.

Haruhi sighed miserably and just when she was about to leave to meet Touji, someone grabbed her from back, which shocked her greatly.

"Target has been captured!" Hikaru and Kaoru said grinning devilishly.

Haruhi thought that her lifespan just has shrunk dramatically. "Wait a moment, what are you doing?" Haruhi demanded.

"You will see." Twins said and with just this, Haruhi was dragged to third music room and had to confront all the host club members.

"So… what is this all about?" Haruhi asked frowning.

"Haruhi, I heard you wanted…" Tamaki started but was cut off by Kyouya.

"Can you tell us the reason why you want to quit?" Kyouya said sounding very dangerous.

Haruhi sighed. She wasn't in the mood to discuss about that. Not to mention it was already passed four. "Can we do this another time?" Haruhi said in a low voice as she stood up.

"Haruhi, if you want to quit, you have to give us proper reason." Kyouya said.

Haruhi was nervous. She needed to go and meet Touji since she didn't know what he will do if she doesn't show up and yet she was stuck at Host Club. "I don't have time for this." Haruhi said in frustration, ready to leave.

"You can't leave before you tell us your reason." Twins said in unison as they stood in front of the door.

"Haru-chan, I also think that you should state your reason for this." Hani said.

"Would you please cut it out?!" Haruhi shouted. She was at her limit. "I just want to quit. Is that not good enough for the reason?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi… You…" Tamaki said apparently shocked.

Everyone was shocked as well. Although they have known Haruhi for one year already, they have never seen Haruhi like this. It was just too shocking.

"You are the one who should cut it out!" Hikaru shouted back angrily. "You can't just tell us that you want to quit and then quit."

"Why can't I?" Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan, we are just worried about you." Hani said sounding disappointed.

"Yes. Haruhi, you should explain to us properly." Tamaki said nervously.

"Worried? You guys are pathetic." A cold voice said and a person entered the music room.

"Touji." Kaoru said in surprise.

"You didn't come so I came." Touji said to Haruhi ignoring Kaoru and the rest of others. "But it is quite surprise to see you have so many people worrying about you. I wonder if they know who you really are." Touji said in a calm tone but even small child could tell that he was angry.

"You are the new transfer student, right? Sorry but we are having a meeting." Tamaki said.

"Oh? You mean this person is included?" Touji said referring to Haruhi.

"Excuse me but that's rude of you to say about Haruhi like that." Tamaki said quite surprised that Touji said in such a way.

"You sound like you know Fujioka very well." Touji said as if he was enjoying the situation.

"I am the one you have business with." Haruhi said narrowing her eyes, not wanting to involve others.

"Seems like you haven't told them who you really are… That's very like you." Touji said to Haruhi as he smirked.

"It seems like you are the one who doesn't know about Haruhi. Are you sure you are not mistaking her to someone else?" Tamaki said and Kyouya just observed the whole thing quietly beside him.

"Aren't you being overconfident?" Touji shot back. "If I were you, I won't say anything for certain about…" Touji paused and glanced at Haruhi then continued, "… this murderer."

---

To be continued…

::: Thank you for your reviews… Umm well since I am still learning English, I am quite bad at English. I hope everyone understands what I am trying to say… : ( and one of the reviewers suggested not use 'to be continued' but I don't know what I should use other than that… so any suggestions??? Tell me if you have any and also tell me where I was wrong so I can fix it… after all I am still a learner when it comes to English… So please excuse all my mistakes… Thank you again for your reviews… and I would be happy to receive more reviews… ; ) :::


	6. Advice

**VI. Advice**

---

Tamaki and others just stared at Touji at loss for words. Although they thought that Touji might know something about Haruhi that they didn't since he seemed to know Haruhi well and also seemed confident in what he was saying, they never expected something like that. They wouldn't even have dreamt that it was something like that.

"You didn't hit your head while you were coming here, did you? Or perhaps are you sick?" Hikaru asked in tone that what Touji said was ridiculous, but it was something to be expected after hearing something like that.

Touji narrowed his eyes before he sneered at Hikaru with annoyance.

"Children these days... huh..." Tamaki commented shaking his head thinking what Touji said was out of question.

However, others felt quite differently. They knew that Haruhi wasn't sort of person to kill someone but they couldn't help but feel uneasy. And also, the fact that Haruhi didn't refuse and didn't say anything questioned them. Of course, Tamaki and Hikaru gradually felt the same way.

The room was dead quiet and the air was so heavy that Tamaki and others felt as though they were going to be crushed in any moment. Nobody dared to talk but just looked at Haruhi to Touji with uneasiness.

Haruhi clenched her fist hard with anger. Of all things, it was the one thing that she didn't want others to find out.

_How long are you going to deny the truth?_

Haruhi was greatly shocked when a calm and soft voice rang inside her head. However she was frustrated upon hearing the word 'truth'. But as the voice died quietly within her, she found herself being overtaken as she lost her consciousness with thought of how she was supposed to accept the thing called 'truth'.

"Anyway..." Touji said breaking the silence, "... I came here to tell you that it is futile if you are thinking of running away. Our unsettled business is far from being over." Touji said to Haruhi and his every words were like cold iced dagger that pierced right through one's chest.

"I don't know how you know Haruhi but..." Tamaki said firmly wearing serious yet dangerous expression of his, "... calling Haruhi a murderer is just outrageous even if you meant no harm and it was simply a practical joke. However, don't you think that it was too much even for a joke?" Tamaki said with anger.

Touji just smirked at Tamaki. To him, who knew about Haruhi's deeply buried past, Tamaki's behavior was nothing but a nonsense. "I don't know whether I should call it a talent but she does have ways to attract people and surprise them... I will give her that but..." Touji said looking straight into Tamaki's eyes that made Tamaki somewhat lose confident in what he said, "... You shouldn't trust her completely. You don't know when you might be back stabbed. I, too once trusted her and was back stabbed. But that's just my advice to you since your mindset right now about her is somewhat similar to mine long ago. But it is up to you to decide. And Haruhi..." Touji turned to Haruhi and continued, "... You have changed. The person I know is strong and will never run away. I am disappointed but that doesn't change the fact that I want to finish what you have started."

With this, Touji walked out of the room, yet no one could stop him and ask anything further. Although Tamaki and others found it hard to believe what Touji said, they couldn't say for certain that what he said was all a lie since he seemed not one bit hesitant in what he was saying. It wasn't that Tamaki and others didn't believe Haruhi but somehow they found themselves lost in their uneasiness. And in addition, the fact that Haruhi didn't say a word doubled their uneasiness.

"So... Do you mind explaining what's going on?" Kyouya said heavily to Haruhi as he adjusted his glasses. He too was greatly shocked. It was the first time that he felt so nervous upon hearing something, and he definitely didn't like it. He felt as if his lifespan was shrinking to half in every second.

Everyone just looked at Haruhi with anxiety but Haruhi just stood still with her eyes under the shadow. However, Hani and Mori noticed something different about Haruhi when they saw her.

When Tamaki saw Haruhi just stood still, he felt he need to comfort her and so when he try to walk up to her wanting to give her a warm big hug, Hani grabbed his shirt preventing him from approaching Haruhi.

"Just who exactly is he?" Hani said with seriousness.

"You felt that as well?" Mori asked narrowing his eyes.

"Mm." Hani replied looking at Haruhi and continued, "... And who are you?" Hani said to Haruhi not averting his eyes from her.

Everyone looked at Hani and Mori questionably including Kyouya, since he too, had no idea what Hani meant by asking Haruhi who she was.

"That guy just now may seemed normal but he had no openings. He is Martial Artist just like me and Mitsukuni." Mori explained when everyone looked at him questionably.

"Wait a minutes, Hani-senpai. I don't care if that guy is Martial Artist or a musician, but what does that have to do with Haruhi?" Hikau asked in place for everyone.

Hani waited for Haruhi's explaination ignoring Hikaru but when Haruhi just kept silent, he continued the explaination from where Mori had stopped, "Takashi and I know because we learned Martial Art. So we also know that you are not Haruhi. You, too learned Martial Art. So who exactly are you?" Hani said looking at Haruhi's closely.

Everyone just looked at Haruhi to Hani with dumb-founded look on their faces. They couldn't doubt Hani's judgement but they also couldn't just agree with what Hani said. After all, they saw how weak Haruhi was when they went to beach.

"My name is Hiru. And just as you said, I am not Haruhi, yet I am." Hiru said facing Host Club members directly.

Everyone gasped. Although there was no difference in appearance and look, the aura around her felt somewhat untouchable. Needless to say that the way she was looking at everyone changed as well.

'She has been possessed by a ghost named Hiru..?' it was the only thing that Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru could think of after seeing Haruhi.

'She is not Haruhi but she is strong. I can tell it by just looking at her but just what's going on here? She is giving off such an evil aura… or is it hatred?' Mori and Hani thought getting nervous.

On the contrary, Kyouya was way more confused than anyone else. As a realistic person, he just couldn't comprehend the situation. He didn't believe in ghost since never saw one and thus he couldn't say that Haruhi has been possessed but he could also tell with just a glance that Haruhi was different. 'What going on, Haruhi? Did you really kill someone? Is it who I think it is?' Kyouya thought as he looked into Hiru's eyes that had small glimmer of saddness on the back of her eyes that filled with maliciousness and hatred.

---

To be continued…


	7. Discussion

**VII. Discussion**

---

It started showering outside and the flashes crossed the dark sky randomly without making any sound. The third music room was dark but no body dared to turn the light on as their eyes were fixed on Haruhi. And whenever there was a flash of lightening, Tamaki couldn't help but have this urge feeling to give Haruhi a big warm hug since Haruhi is terrified of thunder, but to Tamaki's much surprise, Haruhi wasn't even bordered by it, which clearly showed that she wasn't the _real_ Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai, I don't understand what's going on but do something!" Hikaru whispered nervously which was barely audible because of the rain.

But in spite of what Hikaru said, Kyouya just watched Haruhi behind his glasses.

"Haruhi, what are you talking about? Let's stop this game already." Tamaki said as he smiled. But when Hiru gave him a death glare, Tamaki stepped a back.

"You think I am playing a game?" Hiru said glaring at Tamaki.

"But if you are not Haruhi, where is she? You aren't going to say that Haruhi was just an illusion, are you?" Kaoru said as he frowned.

"No. I won't say she is an illusion and I can assure you that she will be back in no time." Hiru said and walked toward the doorway brushing away Hikaru and Kaoru who were in the way.

"Wait." Kyouya spoke up. "What relationship do you have with Hakami Touji?"

Hiru hesitated for a moment. "I am not supposed to have any relationship with anyone but…" Hiru paused for a while and continued, "I guess he was my only friend."

'Was?' Kyouya thought wondering why Hiru was using the past tense. "Then what relationship does Haruhi have with Hakami Touji?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses waiting for Hiru to answer which he thought was the key to all the mysteries. "Then let me rephrase the question…" Kyouya said when Hiru just kept quiet. "Does any of this have anything to do with Fujioka Kotoko-san, Haruhi's mother?"

Hiru was startled with the question but she turned to Kyouya and said looking straight into Kyouya's eyes, "That's something for me to know and for you to find out."

Kyouya was really shocked. Until now, no one had ever said anything so straight forward yet so bluntly to him except Haruhi. But if he was to compare this similar trait of them, Hiru's was a lot scarier than Haruhi's. Hiru was neither hesitant nor uncertain in what she was answering that it almost scared hell out of him.

Kyouya just adjusted his glasses thinking that getting information out of Hiru would be a lot tougher than he thought.

Hiru turned back and said, "Have you ever wondered why Haruhi is scared of the thunder?"

Hikaru sneered and said as a matter of factly, "Everyone has weakness. You have one too right? Is it so wrong to be sca…"

"You guys are stupid." Hiru said before Hikaru could even finish his sentence.

Hikaru was angry to be called 'stupid' since it came from a person who looked exactly like Haruhi. "What did you sa…" Kaoru covered Hikaru's mouth and calmed him down before he could get out of control.

"You don't honestly believe that a normal 16 year-old girl would be scared of something as insignificant as thunder at her age at the point where she has to hide in the wardrobe every time, do you?" Hiru said in a bored tone that somehow sounded like Haruhi.

There was silence. Certainly, a normal 16 years old girl wouldn't be scared of thunder but if that was the case, then were they inconsiderate?

"You guys are really stupid."

With this Hiru collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

---

Touji walked quickly in irritation. He was planning to put an end to everything the next time he meets Haruhi but when he overheard the conversation between the Host Club members, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt that if Haruhi was to be hurt, it would sadden everyone although it was none of his concern. But maybe, just maybe, it was he, himself who didn't want to see Haruhi hurt.

"Tsk… What's got into me?" Touji questioned himself in frustration. 'It can't be that I still…' Touji thought for a moment and shook his thoughts to pieces before it got to his head. But he felt anxious as he realized that he was losing confident in what he was doing.

---

"So… can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Hikaru said in annoyed tone as he looked at Haruhi who was lying on the sofa.

"That was definitely not Haru-chan." Hani said and Mori just nodded his head beside Hani.

"Hani-senpai is right." Tamaki said heavily, "But what I like to know is what you meant, Kyouya." Tamaki said looking at Kyouya. "What did you mean when you asked Haruhi… I mean Hiru if this has anything to do with Haruhi's mother."

Everyone turned to Kyouya waiting for an explanation since they knew that Kyouya knew something that they didn't.

Kyouya sighed. "I don't know anything for certain, yet so I can't make any assumptions and blame anyone but…" Kyouya paused for a second and continued, "… My guess is that this might very likely connected to Haruhi's mother."

"And why is that? Didn't Haru-chan's mother passed away long ago?" Hani asked.

"Yes, that would be correct and as I said it is just my guess. And also, it seems that Hakami met Haruhi even before she came to Ouran and it also seems like they were friend just like that Hiru person said, which mean he knows that Haruhi is a girl. He clearly addressed Haruhi as 'she' when he was talking." Kyouya explained.

"But they didn't look like they were friends at all." Mori said.

"But why do you think that Haruhi's mother is involved?" Tamaki asked questionably.

"More importantly…" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses, "Do you think Haruhi really killed someone?"

"No way!" Hikaru said quickly, "If it is anyone who would kill, that's her. That Hiru who possessed Haruhi a while ago." Hikaru said frankly.

"Yeah, you are right. Haruhi would never kill someone." Tamaki said in a relieved tone as he smiled.

"But none of us here has seen a ghost, not to mention anyone who has been possessed. So let just say if Haruhi wasn't possessed… What would you do?" Kyouya asked narrowing his eyes.

"Are you saying that Haru-chan has split personality?" Hani asked thinking there was high possibility.

Everyone froze just thinking of having more people with split personality. After all, they know how scary the person is who has split personality.

"But Haruhi's blood type isn't AB." Tamaki said carelessly which was a big mistake.

"Oh? I wonder what you are trying to imply…" Kyouya and Hani said together as they smiled but with murderous intent.

"It won't surprise me if either Kyouya-senpai or Hani-senpai killed someone." Kaoru and Hikaru whispered to each other.

"We will find that out soon." Mori said in his monotone as he looked at Haruhi who opened her eyes slowly.

'Is it Haruhi or that Hiru?' it was the only thought that came to everyone's mind as they watched Haruhi. Or was it Hiru?

---

Haruhi opened her eyes tiredly and looked at everyone blankly who looked back at her anxiously. Haruhi thought for a moment deciding on what she should say then, "Let's play a game… It is called 'Which one is Haruhi Game'. But you'll have to wait first… See you in the next chapter." Haruhi said with a smile while everyone's jaw dropped with a sweat drop on their head.


	8. Haruhi's other Personality

**VIII. Haruhi's other Personality**

---

Haruhi opened her eyes tiredly and saw six blurry figures which she recognized almost immediately.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked in a barely audible tone as she sat up.

Hani sighed with a relief when he realized that it wasn't Hiru. "How do you feel, Haru-chan?" Hani said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

But without giving Haruhi any time to reply, there was a flash of lightning with a clash of thunder. Haruhi was startled by this and closed her eyes tightly.

"It's Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered hugging Haruhi that almost chocked her. "I was wondering what I would do if _she _showed up aga… OUCH!"

The twins smacked Tamaki's head, obviously not wanting to let Haruhi know what happened while she was possessed or whatever had happened although they wanted to know what was going on.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Tamaki shouted as he swung his fist in the air.

"_She_?" Haruhi murmured in confusion.

Haruhi just looked at the others blankly hoping that someone would explain the situation to her. Actually, she even forgot about the thunder as she watched others' odd reactions.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya called firmly, "Why are you afraid of thunder?"

As soon as Kyouya asked this, others gave him a cautious look, not that he cared about it.

Haruhi was shocked and wondered why Kyouya would ask such a question, but then memories started kick in like a storm. Haruhi remembered meeting Touji and being called 'murderer' in front of everyone, as well as hearing the _voice_. But Haruhi couldn't remember anything other than that.

"By '_she_'… You don't mean that I was…" Haruhi said in a low horrified tone, sincerely hoping nothing out of ordinary had happened.

"Haruhi… Don't tell me you also know about Hiru." Kaoru asked in surprise.

Haruhi could feel her heart hammering her chest when she heard the name 'Hiru'. "I… I…" Haruhi tried to say something but the words just didn't come out.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" Kyouya said crossing his arms.

Haruhi stood up hurriedly which quite surprised everyone. "I don't understand what you want me to explain, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said not making an eye contact, which was very unlike of her.

"Haru-chan, you can tell us if something troubles you. We can always help." Hani said in a concerned tone but somehow it just annoyed Haruhi more.

"Yes, Haruhi, you can tell us." Tamaki said trying to persuade Haruhi.

Haruhi bit her lips. "I don't know anyone named Hi… Hiru."

Hikaru frowned. "But you do sound like you know her. You can tell us. Or is it that you can't trust us?" Hikaru said flatly.

Haruhi hesitated for a moment. Although it has been almost a year since she came to Ouran, she didn't really thought of the trust between her and them since nothing concerning trust occurred although she thought about it a little after she and Mori had conversation. However when it comes down to trust, she thought she trusted them without a doubt but for some reason she couldn't open up to them and say frankly like she used to. "I won't take part in Host Club Activities from now on." Haruhi said in a low voice and ran out of room to her house as if she was chased by somethingwithout giving anyone chance to stop her.

-Two days later-

The Host Club has been closed temporarily after the incident with Haruhi. And since then Haruhi didn't come to school and no one has seen her.

"Didn't Haruhi come to school again?" Tamaki asked to Hikaru and Kaoru hoping to get any information regarding Haruhi.

"No." Kaoru answered shortly and Hikaru just stood beside him with a sour look on his face.

"When Takashi and I went to Haru-chan's house to check on Haru-chan yesterday, no one was there. Tama-chan, you also went to Haru-chan's house right?" Hani asked.

"Mmm… But Haruhi wasn't there. I wonder where she went." Tamaki said worriedly.

"It's more like she isn't answering to anyone." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Ranka-san is away right now and I am mostly certain that Haruhi is at her house. The fact that she isn't answering just means that she doesn't want to see anyone, especially us, I presume." Kyouya explained.

"But it has been two days. Is she even eating properly?" Kaoru said.

"Kyouya, did you find any information about the connection between Haruhi and that Touji guy?" Tamaki asked turning to Kyouya.

"No. But I am sure Haruhi will come out at some point. Then maybe we can try to talk to her again. Anyway I think it's about time we should go back to our cla…" Kyouya paused glancing out the window and saw a familiar figure walking towards the school. "It seems we won't have time to attend to our classes." Kyouya said looking at Haruhi who passed the school's main entrance and was walking pretty fast.

"Haruhi! It's Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed and ran out of the room and the rest of them followed him.

---

Hiru walked straight to Haruhi's classroom ignoring all the girls who made fuss over her appearance after two days.

"Yo… Long time no see." Hiru said to Touji who was in the classroom reading a book, alone.

Touji narrowed his eyes. He felt as if he was seeing a complete different, well, he felt more like he was seeing the real Haruhi.

"What's wrong with you?" Touji asked suspiciously.

"Although you know me better than anyone else, there is still one thing you don't know about me." Hiru said casually as she sat on the table next to Touji's.

Touji was taken a back. He could say for certain that Haruhi was different from two days ago but it was the person he actually anticipated to see. However the conversation between them seemed way too normal that it actually made him feel uncomfortable although it was how they used to talk to each other before.

"Actually I have been thinking and decided to have a talk with you. But before that can you buy me something to eat? Haruhi is on a hunger strike right now and I am starving."

Touji looked at Hiru strangely since Hiru sounded like she was talking about some other person which is actually her and that confused him. "You mean you are on a hunger strike." Touji corrected Hiru.

"Nope. The person who is on a hunger strike is well… Umm…" Hiru frowned. "That's why I told you that there is something you still don't know about me." Hiru said that almost sounded like she was joking.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Touji demanded.

"Buy me something to eat first. This stomach has been empty for whole three days." Hiru said as she patted her growling stomach.

Touji hesitated since the situation was kind of awkward.

Hiru sighed. "Guess I was too naïve to request that to you." Hiru said sounding serious this time when Touji just kept quiet. "Actually the one you shared your conversation with wasn't me. It was actually Haruhi." Hiru paused when Touji gave her a weird expression, "Well, you can say that I am just another personality of Haruhi's that is strong enough to take control over this body like I am another person. Maybe it is my strong feelings and responsibility that I can be like a another person although I am just Haruhi's other personality… or so I think."

"And why should I believe this nonsense?"

"Even though you say that you actually believe me, right? After all you know how different we are." Hiru said frankly. "So I have a favor to ask you. That time… It wasn't Haruhi but me. I know it sounds weird but please understand that. So I want you to stop this."

"You got to be kidding me." Touji said in a low frustrated tone. "You aren't making any sense here. And I am just here to return what you did." Touji said coldly.

"Just forget what happened two years ago… is what I like to say but I guess that's impossible. But the thing is that I don't want to see Haruhi hurt. After all, I am part of her… well more like I am Haruhi although she thinks differently. So can you reconsider?" Hiru said but Touji just stood up from his seat in irritation, ready to leave but Hiru continued, "You may think I approached you intentionally that time but it was a coincidence and I really didn't know he was your father. You may call me murderer or whatever you like but I would like it if you could call Haruhi other wisely. After all I am the one who did it. But just to let you know, everything is started by your father. If it wasn't your father, I wouldn't be here today and Haruhi would be leading a complete different life… with her father and mother altogether."

Touji looked at Hiru with look of shock.

"It is up to you to believe me but don't do anything that will harm Haruhi. If you do I won't forgive you and… don't forgive me for what I did. Two years ago, it was my decision although I am part of Haruhi so you could say that it has no connection with Haruhi whatsoever, this I can say for sure. And thus hurting Haruhi will mean nothing but hurting an innocent unrelated person and it will certainly not bring back what you have lost." Hiru said in a cautious yet dangerous tone and walked to doorway. But to her surprise, when she opened the door, she saw Host Club members with the same look as Touji's.

---

To be Continued… : )

::: I think I made a lot of mistakes in this chapter but I am too lazy to read it over… So please excuse all my mistakes… ; ) :::


	9. Deal

**IX. Deal**

---

Hiru looked at Tamaki and others with her narrowed eyes that gave goose bumps to others. "So…" Hiru started not averting her eyes from them and Tamaki gulp in horror, "Were you guys eavesdropping?"

"Umm… No… Well, it wasn't intentional." Tamaki said uncertainly as he shook his head.

"So you heard." Hiru said shortly.

Grin crossed on Kyouya's face as he adjusted his glasses.

"I don't think there is anything funny." Hiru said in irritation giving Kyouya a sharp look.

"Not at all. I am just glad that it is you." Kyouya said and everyone gave him a look of shock including Hiru although only a little was shown on her face. "Your name is Hiru, right? If it's alright with you, I would like to ask you somethi…" Kyouya paused when Hiru gave him a look of rejection. "Let me rephrase what I've just said. I want you to tell us what's going on."

"What makes you think I will?" Hiru said flatly.

"We know Haruhi is troubled with something and we want to help her in any way we can and I can assure you that we will do anything within our power. But if we do not know what's going on we can't help even if we want. And there is no one better than you who can help us to help Haruhi. Am I wrong, Hiru-san?" Kyouya said with his calculating look.

There was silence. Then Hiru's stomach growled loudly and everyone just looked at Hiru with sweat drop on their head.

"Buy me something to eat. I am hungry." Hiru said.

"Don't order us aro…" Hikaru burst out but was stopped when Kaoru covered his mouth.

"So your answer is 'yes'?" Kyouya asked.

"No." Hiru said quickly and this surprised everyone. "Ask Haruhi if you want to know anything."

"Then let us see Haruhi!" Hikaru said angrily.

Hiru gave Hikaru an annoyed look. "That's impossible for now since Haruhi passed out."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked with teary eyes.

"You heard what I said to Touji, didn't you? Haruhi is on a hunger strike right now and she passed out this morning. And as a result she won't be back for a few days and I am starving to death."

"Is she alright?" Hani asked turning into his serious mode.

"You guys are annoying. If you won't buy anything, say so. I don't want to stand here and waste time." Hiru said coldly.

"We will buy you something." Mori said in his monotone. "After all, your body is Haruhi's body. It's unhealthy to skip meals."

Hiru sighed hopeless and glanced at Touji who seemed to be still in shock.

"Wait." Touji said when Hiru was about to go out of the room. "What do you mean my father started this?"

Tamaki and others quickly turn to Hiru waiting for an answer.

"I just meant what I said." Hiru said shortly.

"Explain to me!" Touji shouted in his trembling voice.

Hiru sighed. "Don't make me answer something like that. Find out what you want by yourself." Hiru said coldly and went out of the room with Host Club members leaving Touji in maze.

---

Tamaki and others watched Hiru in awe who was eating. The way she acted was no different from Haruhi. Actually how Hiru reacted was just like Haruhi that it was unthinkable that they were two different people.

"Umm… You are not Haruhi, right?" Tamaki asked questionably in a low scared tone burning a hole on Hiru's forehead.

"No." Hiru said enjoying another spoonful food.

"You said that Haruhi won't be back for another few days, right?" Kyouya asked.

"Maybe. If she wanted she would have returned already." Hiru answered.

"Are you saying that Haru-chan doesn't want to return?" Hani asked.

"Maybe. After all, you all saw me. That might be the reason." Hiru said.

"So you don't know when she will return?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"That a problem…" Kyouya said, "She is a scholar student and scholar students are different from normal students here. Haruhi might be expelled."

"Really?" Tamaki asked in surprise and everyone gave him a blank stare.

Hiru thought for a moment and said, "I will replace her. Then there won't be any problems, right?"

"You are?" Hikaru asked with disbelief.

"But aren't you a bit too different from Haruhi?" Tamaki said worriedly looking at Hiru closely.

Hiru closed her eyes for a second and then, "What are you talking about, Tamaki-senpai?" Hiru said in a questioning tone yet with bluntness that was exactly like Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki jump from his seat wanting to give a hug since he thought Haruhi has returned, but sadly before he could even hug who he thought was Haruhi, he ended up being smacked by Hiru.

"Do that again and I will kill you." Hiru said with murderous intent. Hiru turned to other and waited for their respond. "I take that as I pass." Hiru said when others just watched her with their unblinking wide open eyes either because she was just too much like Haruhi or she was too violent.

"But you really don't know when Haruhi will be back?" Hani asked.

"Don't make me repeat what I've already said. It's annoying." Hiru said and in the far corner, Tamaki shed tears as he realized that Haruhi wasn't back yet.

"What will you do about the Club Activities?" Kyouya asked.

"I will pass that. Beside I am not used to be surrounded by people." Hiru said in an annoyed tone.

"You can't do that." Kyouya said. "Haruhi is a Host who has many guests and if you are serious about being Haruhi in this school, you have to fill in everything that Haruhi used to do." Kyouya said and he really enjoyed the situation.

Hiru narrowed her eyes. "You are persistence, aren't you? Is it because of the debt" Hiru asked and Tamaki and other gulped since the debt has already been paid off.

Tamaki and other just looked at Kyouya with hopeful eyes.

"No." Kyouya answered. "It's just that I want you to be serious if you are going to do it for real since it might affect Haruhi afterward."

Hiru smirked at Kyouya. Actually she was amused how good Kyouya was at handling people. "Alright. But on one condition…" Hiru said looking at Kyouya as she crossed her arms. "I will play Haruhi's role. But don't ask me anything regarding the situation and you also have to act like your usual self around me. In other word, think of me as the real Haruhi. You were terribly wrong if you thought by keeping me around you would make me say what you wanted to know." Hiru said looking at Kyouya and Kyouya was taken a back since it was exactly what he was thinking. "So, deal? Kyouya-senpai?"

'As I thought, she is hard to handle.' Kyouya thought as he adjusted his glasses with smile, "Deal."

Hiru also looked at others for an answer and everyone nodded since they thought it was the best solution for the time being.

"That settles everything. Then I will see you tomorrow." With this Hiru left.

"Kyouya-senpai, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hikaru asked as he frowned.

"About what?" Kyouya said casually.

"I don't think it is a good idea to lie to her about Haruhi's debt." Kaoru said.

"Debt is something that knows no end. Haruhi has new debt now that the Host Club was closed for three days in a raw that never happened before because of her. It has affected our Club greatly and as I, one of the members of Host Club who manages finance can't overlook this matter. So Haruhi owes more than she ever did to Host Club now. Very simple, is it not?" Kyouya said with devilish smile of his.

"How can you say that Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as his whole body trembled with fear.

"Very easily."

"But it wasn't Haruhi's fault that the Host Club was closed. We decided it ourselves, didn't we?" Hikaru said questionably.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" Kyouya said. "Haruhi is a Host Club member and it is natural for us, the other members of Host Club to worry about her if she didn't explain anything and be absent for two days. Is it not, Tamaki?"

"Umm… well, yeah." Tamaki answered uncertainly.

"See?" Kyouya said giving the twins a devilish smile.

'He is the person who we must never mess around with if one want to live and see tomorrow's sunrise.' Tamaki and others thought as they looked at the shadow king.

---

To be continued… : )


	10. Compass

**X. Compass**

---

"She didn't come after all."

"Well, maybe she had something to do." Kaoru said trying to calm Hikaru down but in truth, he was anxious himself.

"But it was her who said that would do everything in Haruhi's place! And it was just yesterday, too!" Hikaru said angrily.

"…" Kaoru hesitated. After all, just as Hikaru said, Hiru didn't show up even after all the classes were over.

"She is so dead when she…" Hikaru's voice dropped when he saw a certain person walking towards him.

"AH! Found you at last!" Hiru said sounding very cheerful.

Hikaru twitched. "You know… What time do you think it is now?" Hikaru questioned looking at Hiru who was supposed to come to school much, much more earlier.

"What class do we have now?" Hiru asked casually ignoring Hikaru which angered Hikaru even more.

"The classes are all over already." Kaoru said with troublesome expression on his face.

"Really?" Hiru said giving both of them a look of shock. "By the way, are you alright? You look pale… Ummm… Hikaru? Kaoru? Whoever you are." Hiru said looking at Hikaru who was in an extremely bad mood.

Hikaru twitched again. "So why are you late? Not that… what do you mean by 'Whoever you are'?" Hikaru said out loud with anger.

Kaoru sighed. Actually he was kind of relieved that they were the only ones there.

"Even though I might be Haruhi's other self, don't expect me to know every single thing. But well, since your actions are one level meaner than his, you are Hikaru." Hiru said with look of 'I didn't know a thing, I am innocent'.

'Even though you say that, don't you already know enough?' Hikaru frowned. "So? Can you explain to me_ thoroughly _why you are late?" Hikaru said trying to control his action that is one level meaner than Kaoru's since it has become like a taboo to him hearing it from Hiru who looks exactly like Haruhi, or more like who has control over Haruhi's body.

"This rich bastards' school is so damn big that I got lost." Hiru said bluntly.

'Rich bastards? Is this how Haruhi calls us behind our back?' Kaoru and Hikaru thought obviously shocked. Although it was true, it pained to be called 'rich bastards' especially from Haruhi since Haruhi was special to them.

"Is that all?" Hikaru asked sounding hurt but still trying to reason with Hiru.

"Ah… there is one." Hiru said happily which caught Hikaru and Kaoru's attention. "Since I got up only a few minutes ago and had to rush to school, I didn't have any breakfast. So I am hungry."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Hiru at loss for words.

"Also you need to draw me a map. It was kind of hard to find the classroom. But well, thanks to Haruhi being popular I got here_ somewhat_ easily." Hiru said still smiling innocently. "When I asked some girls where the classroom was, they directed me although they seemed a bit hesitant."

Hikaru and Kaoru gulp in horror. "And just how did you ask them?" the twins asked.

"'Do you know where Haruhi's classroom is?' something like this." Hiru said without any hesitation or a second thought.

The twins smiled bitterly.

"I am really curious about what you will do next." Hikaru said with his eyes under the shadow.

"Well, I am kind of scared. Come to think of it, it is the first time that we had a different opinion." Kaoru said with the same look as Hikaru's.

"Anyway…" Hiru said and the twins embraced each other, scared of what horrid things Hiru would say next. "Since there aren't any more classes, can I go home?"

"You've got guts to say that when you still have club activities." Hikaru said grinning evilly as he let go of his brother.

"Let's go. We are late." Kaoru said.

---

"You guys are late!" Tamaki exclaimed the moment Hiru and the twins set their feet on the third music room.

"We are innocent." The twins said in unison glancing at Hiru.

"Anyway…" Tamaki said grinning very widely unlike a moment ago, "I have something to give to you. Here." Tamaki said handing a small compass to Hiru.

Hiru fornwed looking at silver colored Compass. "Umm… I know this school is big. I get that, but I am not that stupid enough to need for a Compass." Hiru said.

"Tsk… Tsk…" Tamaki said shaking his head. "It's not for you but for Haruhi." Tamaki stated and everyone was surprise, yet confused at the same time. "You said Haruhi would have returned already if she wanted, right?"

"Right."

"You are wrong." Tamaki said flatly and Hiru was taken a back, "I think Haruhi does want to come back… it's just that she is lost at the moment. So she is gonna need a compass to find her way back." Tamaki explained and everyone just stared at Tamaki, stunned.

'For Haruhi to find her way back… huh?' Hiru thought holding the compass tightly and felt somewhat sad.

Kyouya grinned slightly. He too was surprise how Tamaki thought of something like that. "By the way, I heard you didn't attend any of the classes." Kyouya said to Hiru, obviously wanting for an explanation.

Hiru frowned. She really found it annoying about Kyouya that wanting to know everything. "Oh? I thought the infamous Otoro-senpai only cared about the merits but you too, have feeling like caring about others, huh? What an amazing discovery it is, although it is only a tiny bit."

Kyouya's glasses cracked upon hearing his _modified_ name.

"O… Otoro-senpai?" Tamaki repeated then burst into laughter as well as other, except Mori and Hani. Actually Mori and Hani found it funny too but was just being careful with their actions since Hiru was there and it was something that had to do with Kyouya which meant that their very life was on the line.

Hiru looked at others questionably since it was kind of unexpected reaction.

"Good one. Good one. You really are a commoner's other self with a lot of nerves. But did you really want to eat Otoro that much that you were confused Kyouya-senpai's name with Otoro?" The twins said laughing but were soon silenced when they felt Kyouya's pure murderous intent.

There was a moment of silence, then they noticed Hiru staring at the doorway. And when they turned around, they saw Touji standing there without them even noticing him.

"If I am not interrupting anything, I would like to talk to Hiru. There isn't any problem, right?" Touji said looking at Hiru to others.

Hiru turned to Kyouya wondering what he might do.

"If you are here as a guest, I don't see any reason why you shoudn't." Kyouya said and looked at the twins as if he was signaling something. And when he did, the twins quickly got a blank piece of paper and wrote the word 'Closed' very roughly and stick it to the door.

Hiru couldn't help but laugh. Actually for a moment, she thought of asking about the 'closed' sign but since she already knew that answer, she found it pointless to ask.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Hiru demanded glancing at Tamaki and others who were listening to every word she was saying not far from where she was seated with Touji.

"You said last time that my father started this, right? What do you mean by that?" Touji said getting straight to the point not wanting to waste another second.

Hiru sighed. She had feeling that Touji might come back to ask her about that again although she hoped he would find it out himself since it was kind of painful for her to explain every little details. "Why don't you…" Hiru paused and clenched the compass that Tamaki gave to her, to be precise, to Haruhi which was in her hand as she felt very dizzy. "Looks like this compass thing is working…" Hiru mumbled to herself. "Alright, I will tell you…" Hiru said as she glancing at Tamaki and others thinking what they reaction might be, "Your father killed Fujioka Kotoko… Haruhi's mother."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki and others shouted, shocked.

"And you should ask the rest to Haruhi." Hiru said looking at Tamaki and others with the last energy left in her as she closed her eyes. And when those eyes were opened again a moment later…

"Where… Where am I?" Haruhi murmured as she looked around just to find herself being stared at. And then she heard Hiru's voice.

_It's time for you to tell them. _

---

Might be continued or might be not…

::: well… I know this chapter was horrible… Actually, I am going back to my country so I am kind of busy at the moment, not to mention I won't be able to update when I go back… So I don't think I can finish this story, although I want to finish it. Well anyway, I might be able to finish it or might not be able to… So well… I am trying to write it shorter than I actually planned. I even thought of finishing this story with this chapter but since I wrote very lazily in previous chapters I couldn't finish the story… anyway that's the situation I am in now… So this might be the last chapter and if I have time to write the next chapter, the next chapter will be about Haruhi's past. I hope I can finish this story… So enjoy and ignore all the mistakes… Also thank you for reviewing my story… I really appreciate it… : ) :::


	11. Truth Behind The Truth

**XI. Truth behind the Truth**

---

Haruhi stared at Tamaki and others who stared back at her blankly.

"Is it true?" Touji asked in his trembling voice realizing that the person in front of him now wasn't Hiru but Haruhi.

Haruhi turned to Touji with look of shock. Then she realized what Hiru meant by telling her that it was time for her to tell everything.

"Did my father really kill your mother?" Touji asked not wanting to believe what Hiru said.

Touji stepped a back when the silence responded to him. Although he found it hard to believe what Hiru told him, he came to believe those words when he saw Haruhi's expression that he couldn't possibly express with words.

Touji walked out of the room not knowing what he should do now that he now knows how exactly Haruhi and Hiru feel since he, himself knows what it feels like to lose someone important, too well indeed. And as for Haruhi, while she was lost in thoughts of her deceased mother, she found herself in Tamaki's embrace. Even though it was quite shocking, she didn't find it annoying unlike before. Actually, she felt very comfortable and relaxed while she felt as though she was being showered by the sorrow that had been piling up in her heart since her mother's death.

"It's alright, Haruhi." Tamaki whispered to Haruhi in his fatherly tone as he hold Haruhi's trembling body gently who looked like about to break in any moment.

When Haruhi's heard Tamaki's words, she felt as if she has been forgiven from something. And for the first time since her mother's death, she cried her heart out.

Seeing Haruhi cry made Tamaki feel as if someone was tearing him apart but he refused to let go as if he was a shell that's protecting its pearl. And he felt that if he was to let go of Haruhi at that very moment, she would break into pieces that would never be able to put together.

Haruhi calmed down after a while and Tamaki and others just waited for Haruhi to say something, not daring to ask anything although they had mountains of questions to ask.

On the contrary, Haruhi didn't know where to start. Then she realized that she was holding a compass that she's never seen before. For an instant, she wondered where Hiru got it but then when she saw the direction where the compass directed and saw Tamaki, she somehow knew that it was from Tamaki.

Haruhi smiled although it didn't last long. "Ten years ago…" Haruhi started, "… My father told me that my mother dies in a car accident. Of course, I believed that. But when I reached twelve, I met one of my mother's friends. And while we were talking, she told me my mother didn't die in a car accident but was killed. I think she said it thinking I already knew but to me it was something unimaginable. And when she realized that I didn't know about it, she refused to tell me anything further. I tried to ask my father later on but he showed no sign of telling me the whole truth and so I tried to find out what happened by myself. And while I was researching, I found out my mother took a case before she died which she should have never taken."

"Which was connected to Hakami Touji's father's brother?" Kyouya said adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi nodded in surprise. "Touji's fathers' brother, Hakami Ryou was Touji's father's only family member left, beside Touji. But he was a drug dealer and was caught and my mother happened to take on that case which ended having Hakami Ryou sentenced life in prison. However, soon after he was sent to prison, he had heart attack and died and Touji's father who admired and loved his brother, blamed my mother for his brother's death and killed my mother and made it look like it was an accident. Actually, at first I didn't believe it but when I met Touji's father in person, he told me that he killed my mother without any hesitation. And upon hearing that, I was furious but I knew I could do nothing and that's when Hiru appeared before me saying she would get revenge for me which was three years ago."

"But what about the police?" Kaoru asked hard to believe what Haruhi told them not that he doubted what Haruhi said.

"Hakami family has big influence over politics in Japan…" Kyouya said as he adjusting his glasses. "… It isn't that difficult for him to suppress the police."

"And since Hiru appeared…" Haruhi continued, "… she took over my body time to time to train. And about a year later, Hiru helped Touji who was being bullied by several other boys but Hiru didn't know he was the son of the person who killed my mother and neither did I. The meeting was totally coincidence, and Hiru and Touji became close friend. And not so long after, Hiru killed Touji's father and Touji witnessed it himself."

"So he tried to take revenge on you without knowing his father killed your mother." Hani said hopelessly.

Haruhi nodded.

"I wonder what Touji will do next that now he knows his father killed your mother." Mori said in his monotone.

There was silence then Kyouya spoke up. "Are you sure Hiru killed Touji's father?"

Haruhi was puzzled and was shocked at the same time. "When Hiru first appeared before me, I was able to talk to her and see what she sees unlike now. Hiru killed Touji's father… no… more like I killed him." Haruhi paused for a second then continued. "Hiru was basically born from the hatred and anger I had towards Touji's father with just one thing in her mind which was to kill Touji's father which was my only thought when I found out Touji's father killed my mother. At first, Hiru had no feelings other than hatred and anger but that changed when she met Touji. Actually, Touji and Hiru, and I are very similar. We had no mothers, and father was everything to us. That was the reason Hiru and Touji got along so well. But he didn't know Hiru was just my other personality that took another person's form. And Hiru learnt feelings other than Hatred and anger by meeting Touji. You could say Hiru became a complete human because she met Touji."

"So how did she kill Touji's father when Touji was there?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi frowned. "Hiru was good at using knives and just before she threw a knife at Touji's father, she saw Touji standing doorway but it was too late."

"Something isn't still right." Hani said turning into his serious mode. "Unlike you said, Touji knows martial art and I can say for sure that he is strong. So why hasn't he take revenge on you yet? I am sure it would have been easy for him."

"Touji liked Hiru." Haruhi said shortly and everyone was shocked. "Touji understands Hiru and my pain… too well. And he came to like Hiru and so did Hiru but she never said a thing since she wasn't a real person."

"Indeed but there is something that still hasn't been answered yet…" Kyouya said. "Judging by what you said Haruhi, Hiru's purpose for living is to kill Touji's father. But then why is she still here when she has already fulfilled it?"

"…" There was silence.

"In my opinion, she can't disappear just yet…" Kyouya explained. "Unlike us, Hiru has to have a reason to exist which was to kill Touji's father. That's means Hiru found another reason not to cease to exist before she killed Touji's father."

"And that is to apologize to Touji whom she liked?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in confusion but Kyouya shook his head.

"It's more like, Hiru developed another feeling which is more like responsibility the moment she saw Touji just before she killed Touji's father." Kyouya said.

"And that is?" Tamaki said.

"Protection."

"Huh?" the twins and others were puzzled with this.

"If Touji understood Hiru and Hiru understood Touji, then she would have known that Touji would take revenge on Haruhi. And she came to conclusion that Haruhi needed her protection since Haruhi can't protect herself against Touji who would definitely learn how to fight since he knew that Hiru was a good fighter."

"So Hiru remained so she could protect me?" Haruhi was shocked.

"You didn't know?" the twins asked.

Haruhi nodded feeling somewhat guilty. "I couldn't hear Hiru's voice since the day Touji's father was killed. No, more like I refused to accept Hiru's very existence blaming her for killing Touji's father although it was me who created Hiru in order to take revenge." Haruhi said in a low voice feeling very guilty. 'Umm… Hiru, are you there? Can you hear me?' Haruhi said in her mind but there was no reply. 'I… I'm sorry.'

_There is no need for you to feel sorry. I just did what I thought was right._

Haruhi was surprised. But although Hiru said that, there was no way Haruhi could just forget what she did to Hiru which was very wrong.

_Haruhi, can you do me a favor?_

'What is it?' Haruhi said willing to do anything for Hiru whom she ignored for past two years.

_Can you lend me your body for a while longer?_

Haruhi was surprised since it was quite sudden but she was happy since she still could do something for Hiru. 'Of course. As many times as you want.'

"So Haruhi, what are you going to do about Touji?" Hikaru asked.

"I am gonna talk to him." Hiru said and everyone gasped.

"Why are you here?" Tamaki asked with saddened eyes.

"Don't worry, I will return Haruhi's body soon." Hiru said tiredly since it seemed like she wasn't welcomed.

"Are you going to meet Touji?" Hani asked.

"Yes. After all, Touji is in that state right now because of me." Hiru said and went out of the room.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Kaoru asked in a worried tone.

"Probably." Kyouya said.

---

Hiru found Touji in the classroom. For a moment, she hesitated whether to go in or not but since she had to do what she came for, she confronted Touji once again.

"So you were here." Hiru said casually as she sat next to Touji facing him backward. "Maybe we shouldn't have met after all. But it's all because you were so weak that you needed to be protected by a girl." Hiru said but Touji just kept silent. "I know it might not be the best time to say this but you now… I don't regret what I did two years ago."

Touji was shocked upon hearing this.

"As you know I am not like you. I was created to fulfill one thing that Haruhi was incapable of and I did that although Haruhi seems like she is regretting now. But I won't regret and I won't ask you to forgive me, because if I was you, I won't forgive me either. But you shouldn't live your life solely to get your revenge because if you do, you are no different from me."

"But you are happy with the result, right? Isn't that good enough?" Touji questioned.

"Don't misunderstand me. Happy and not regretting is two different things. But well, I guess I am happy since I was able to meet many people. But that doesn't mean it is the same for you." Hiru said as she frowned.

"Hiru, do you still think you killed my father?" Touji asked hesitantly.

Hiru sighed and looked at the compass. "Geez… don't ask something you already know. You are making me feel bad." Hiru said standing up and facing Touji. "I guess it can't be helped. You can get your anger out on me since I am the cause of your misery. And after you do, put your past behind and live on. The present is more important… I think."

"I'm fine now." Touji said in a somewhat relieved tone.

"I am not gonna offer it again." Hiru said and Touji just smiled. "Then do you want me to do something for you? I mean I will do it if it's something I can."

"Aren't you a bit too nice?" Touji said strangely.

Hiru smiled. "I am always nice." Hiru paused and took a deep breathe. "Maybe I was over concerned."

"Huh?" Touji was puzzled.

"You know I was really happy when I met you. I wish I could spend more time with you but…" Hiru looked at Touji. "The time won't allow me."

"What do you mean?" Touji said standing up, shocked.

Hiru hugged Touji tightly which surprised Touji. "You are my first and last friend. Thank you so much for everything." Hiru whispered to Touji and Touji couldn't help but feel very uneasy.

"You sound like you are going to disappear or something. Stop that." Touji said in his trembling voice.

"…" Hiru just smiled.

"Hiru?" Touji said looking at the person in front of him who wasn't Hiru anymore.

"Hiru?" Haruhi called then she heard HIru's voice.

_Thank you for bringing me to this world… I will never forget it. And good bye… myself._

With this being said, Haruhi felt something that has always been with her being vanish into thin air.

"Haruhi…" Touji called. "Hiru… Hiru is still inside you, right? I still haven't told her the truth. She can't disappear yet." Touji said, shocked.

"…" Haruhi couldn't say anything. She, herself, couldn't believe the very fact that Hiru was gone who has been within her for more than three years. But then Haruhi realized that Hiru was still within her because, after all, Hiru and her was originally one from the very beginning. "Hiru is me." Haruhi told to Touji. Touji gave Haruhi a look of shock and he smiled.

-Two weeks later-

Everything was back like the old days. Tamaki was still being the stupid king who isn't aware of his feelings for his daughter and the shadow king was still the shadow king. The twins, too as usual were bulling Tamaki time to time and were still think of Haruhi as their entertainment. However, for Hani and Mori, they did change a bit. They gave up their hope of witnessing any development between Haruhi and any other the host club members since they were too stupid enough to even realized their own feelings but they still had little hope left and they placed their last hope on Touji who became a regular customer designated to Haruhi. Touji also became very popular among the girls because of it which was a very similar case to Kasanoda.

And as for Haruhi, she was having a hard time to play the roles of daughter (Tamaki), toy (Twins), merit (Kyouya), mother (Hani?), advisor (Mori?) and Hiru. Although she found it annoying time to time, she was happy. After all, life is all about creating memories through hard times and happy times.

"Are you here as Haruhi's guest as usual?" Kyouya asked to Touji who just entered the third music room.

"Do I have to answer the obvious?" Touji said sarcastically.

Grin crossed on Kyouya's face. "By the way, I want to ask you something."

Touji gave Kyouya a questionable look.

"Did Hiru really killed you father?"

Touji was taken a back. "No." Touji looked at Haruhi. "The knife that Hiru threw missed his heart. It was my father's business partner who killed him."

"Business partner?" Kyouya questioned.

"After my uncle died in prison, my father took over his business. And my father's partner was scared that the truth would be known to public when the media dug anything deeper about my father so he killed my father."

"Did you tell this to Hiru?" Kyouya asked.

"I was going to but… she was already gone by the time I wanted to tell her." Touji said sadly.

Kyouya smiled. "I guess there is no need for that since she seems like she already got over with it." Kyouya said looking at Haruhi who was arguing with Tamaki.

"I am going to tell her about it today. Even if Haruhi doesn't show it, she is probably feeling guilty about what she's never committed." Touji said and walked toward Haruhi.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses with a wide grin on his face. 'Mission accomplished… for now.' Kyouya, who knew everything from the start thought very satisfactorily.

---

THE END

::: I can't believe I actually finished this story… Well although I hurried things a bit, I guess it's alright since I finished it. And guess what… this is my first story that I actually finished… sobs I hope you enjoyed it!!! And Thank you so much to my reviewers who supported me all this way to actually finish this story… although I think this last chapter is quite a mess… I mean a BIG MESS… but enjoy it since I had quite hard time writing it… Thank you: ) :::


End file.
